Poison Rose, Capter 1
by MissVenus
Summary: Poison Ivy and Commissioner Gordon team up to save The Batman from the Joker. At first it seems easy, until new emotions and a surprising friendship and love get in the way.


Poison Rose

1

She probably would have gotten away with stealing the museum's new plant toxins, had she had not tripped over her own ivy, causing the alarms to go off. And even when the cops did arrive, she could have evaded them with great ease. However, instead of regular Gotham PD showing up, Commissioner Gordon showed up instead, by himself. In fact, she could have run from him too! But something about him this night stopped her, like a deer in headlights. He didn't have his gun aimed at her, in fact he didn't even yell at her to freeze. Instead he stood, tall and lean, with his arms crossed over his chest, looking at her with cold, mean eyes. Ivy was stunned. She didn't know what came over her, or how. She sighed and put the plant toxins down on the steps, and walked towards Gordon.

"Good evening, Poison Ivy." He said flatly. Hearing him say her name like that stuck something inside of her. For the first time in years, Ivy felt embarrassed to be called that. She held her wrists together and up to Gordon. Her ivy bracelets clung to her tiny wrists unapologetically, as did her ivy body suit, which hugged every curve of her body. Her red hair ran fell carelessly across her pale arms and her slender back. Her dark green eyes looked away from Gordon's face.

"Good evening, Commissioner Gordon." She said softly.

"What was it that you were trying to take back there?" He said, ignoring her raised wrists.

"New plant toxins, sir. I wanted to experiment with them."

"Oh? What kind of experiments?" His voice calmed down more, and started to show signs of life.

"I just wanted to see if I could make a love potion…" She said with a small smile. Gordon gave her a funny look, and Ivy giggled to herself. He placed his left hand on her wrists and lowered them. Ivy marveled at how large his hands were compared to her own.

"I won't be arresting you tonight, just get in the car." He said as he made his way over to the drivers side. Ivy went to the back passenger door, but stopped when Gordon reached across the car and opened the passenger front door for her instead. She hesitated for a moment, and looked around. No sign of Batman anywhere. She cautiously sat down on the cold leather seat and shivered. Gordon caught her twitching arms from the corner of his eyes and sighed. He took off his black tweed over coat and tossed it on Ivy's lap. She looked at it confused for a moment, but then a wide smile crossed her deep red lips. She put the coat on and sat back into the seat as far as she could. She closed her eyes and listened to the sounds of Gotham at night.

"So where's your friend the Bat?" Ivy asked.

"Working." "Oh? You mean he couldn't be troubled with little old me? Please tell him I'm most offended by that!"

"Well, Ivy, in case you haven't heard, The Joker escaped Arkham once again and has been terrorizing the good citizens of Gotham."

"Hm, I think Harley may have mentioned something…"

"Did she mention anything about a 'Big Boom'?"

"No, not to me at least." Ivy looked at Gordon with a smirk on her face. "So are you taking me downtown, or to Arkham?"

"Back to Arkham, you actually didn't harm anyone tonight." Ivy sat up right with a confused look on her face.

"But whenever I steal things and you catch me, we always go downtown!" "Ivy, there it too much going on downtown tonight. With the Joker and his henchmen running around town, and all the other scum in my city, bringing you in and booking you there would only add to the chaotic mess. I'll come by tomorrow to charge you." Ivy sat there stunned, but a little hurt. The rest of the car ride was nothing but the flickering of street lamps going by, and silence so thick you could cut it with a knife.

As Gordon turned his car towards the large, looming gates of Arkham, Ivy let out a loud sigh. Gordon looked over but didn't say anything. The gates opened, and Gordon drove the car up the winding slope to the large, gothic castle. Ivy shuddered at the thought of going back into the hell hole, but yet at the same time she felt calm and safe inside Gordon's coat. He stopped the car and turned off the engine. Ivy sighed and unfastened her seatbelt, and waited for Gordon to come open her door. As he did the front door to Arkham opened up, and two large men in white jackets came out to greet the two. Ivy stepped out and began to take off the coat, when Gordon pulled it back over her shoulders.

"I can only imagine how drafty it must be in there. I'll see you tomorrow, Poison Ivy." He closed the door behind her, and walked away. She sand her head into the coat and bit back the tears whelming in her eyes. As the two men came for her, Ivy walked briskly passed them and into the building. She heard the car engine roar as it turned on, which cause her steps to quicken, so she wouldn't hear Gordon driving away from her. Down the dark, dimly lit halls she quickly went through. Moans and cries for help were still heard, even at this hour of the night.

Her room door was open. A large window with iron crosses faced her. The moon was full and lit up her bleak room. Her cot had a single, thin blanket on it. Her orange jumpsuit was still crumpled in the corner where she had left it, and Gordon's coat was still on her shoulders, where he left it. Ivy looked behind her at the men who were closing in on her.

"Goodnight Herv and Tom. I'll see you in the morning." She said with a smile, as she slammed the large, heavy oak door behind her. She walked slowly over to the window. She could just make out the squad car Gordon drove her in off in the distance, heading closer too Gotham. As it disappeared into the night, Ivy's eyes filled with tears again, but this time she let them fall haphazardly down her cheeks. She sank onto the floor and cried silently into her knee's.

Ivy woke up the next morning with her face on the floor, and the sun shining down on her unforgiving. She blinked a few times, and then perched herself on her elbows. She looked around, and nothing had changed. The coat was draped over her like a blanket. She turned onto her back and pulled the coat on top of her. She drew it close and inhaled. It smelled of cigars and coffee, like Gordon always smelled like. She closed her eyes as she breathed in and out slowly. After what seemed like forever, she sat up and tossed the coat on her cot. As she stood, her ivy fell off of her body and tailed behind her as she went into her personal bathroom. Hers was the only one in Arkham; everyone else had to share.

Gordon walked into Arkham unannounced and headed for Ivy's room at the end of the hallway. He knocked on Ivy's door--no answer. He took out the spare keys he had for Arkham, and unlocked the door. He pushed it open and peeked in, no sign of Ivy. The door closed behind him, making him jump a little. He thought he heard the sound of running water, so he crept over to where the sound was originating from. The sound of running water become louder, and he could faintly smell the intoxicating smell of some kind of exotic flower that he couldn't place. He stood inches from the door blocking him and Ivy. He reached up and lightly ran his fingertips down the oak door. He looked down at the floor, and when he looked up, the door was open. Ivy stood in front of Gordon with a towel wrapped around her, while her mouth dropped open. Gordon started stammering out words that made no sense as his face turned bright red. He quickly turned on his heels and walked out of the room, leaving a befuddled and confused Ivy standing in her room, dripping wet. She threw the towel off of her body, as her ivy climbed up her legs and wrapped itself around her body once again. It covered more then usual, making Ivy to appear more modest. She put her hand on the doorknob and breathed heavily. Gordon stood with his back to the door, his face still red.

Ivy pressed her body and the door and closed her eyes. Her hand still on the knob, she bit her lower lip and smiled.

"Commissioner?" She said through the door. Gordon's head turned to her sweet voice. He let out a sound, but it had no meaning. "I'm sorry, I didn't think you would come by so early. That was my fault." Ivy said with a laugh.

"Please don't apologize, it was rude of me to try and enter your bathroom, and your room…It was just rude of me. Now please, Miss Ivy, I'd like to discuss what went on last night." Ivy pulled the door open to Gordon's back. Her free hand went on her hip and she smirked. Gordon slowly turned around to face her. Her hair was still wet, but it hung straight down her back. Her skin was glistening in the sunlight, as beads of water glided down her body. She extended her other arm into her room with a warm smile.

"No, we better go somewhere else." He said as he began to walk away from her. Ivy frowned but followed him. She was just happy to be near him. Her mind was fighting with itself to try and think of a logical reason as to why she was suddenly attracted to him. All these years she had been trying to seduce Batman, but he was starting to bore her. Robin was no fun either, and Harley Quinn was getting on her nerves. Gordon's face and eyes looked straight ahead, and he didn't saw a word to her. He took a sharp left up a flight of narrow stairs, and Ivy kept following. Down another hallway, and finally to a meeting room where a guard sat inside with the two of them. The room had grey walls and white tile flooring. A single table sat in the middle, with two steel chairs on either side. A large lamp hung from the middle of the room. The guard stood in the shadows behind Gordon. The two sat and sat in silence for a few moments, before Ivy started.

"I was serious about taking the toxins for a love potion. Charge me with petty theft, I didn't hurt anyone, and the museum has the toxins back."

"It's a bit more series then petty theft." Gordon said with a smirk.

"I only say that so the judge goes easier on me," Ivy sighed, "I'd really like to be on parole, and away from here. I'm not like these people, Commissioner." Gordon raised his eyebrows and sat back in his chair.

"Ivy, you're an eco terrorist who controls plants. You've killed hundreds of people in the name of "mother nature". What makes you think you're different from the Scarecrow, Clay Face, or Harley?" Ivy looked down so she wouldn't have to see his accusing eyes.

"…I just want to be left alone with my plants. That would make me the happiest woman in the whole world." Gordon signed and rested his face in his hands.

"Batman is missing." He said, into his hands. Ivy's face lit up.

"What?"

"Batman is missing." He said again looking up at her. "And the Joker has something to do with it."

"Well, then you have the wrong woman. Harley is in the room next to me." She said as she stood up. Gordon reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"No, I can't use Harley's help. She'll just side with the Joker." He said as he stood, still holding her wrist. He came closer, but never let go of his firm, yet gentle grasp. Ivy's heart races, and she started to feel faint. "I need you to help me. You know Harley better then anyone here, so you're the next best thing." Ivy's mouth opened a little with a gasp. She jerked her hand free.

"Next best thing? I refuse to be second best!" She said in a huff.

"Well, if you can help me, then you'll be the best damn thing to happen to me right now." He said with a smile. Ivy's face turned a pale pink. She smiled at him and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Ok, sure. What will I get if I help you find Batman?"

"I'll set you up with a parole officer. I'll even find you a nice secluded area in the county where no one will bother you."

"No one, Commissioner?" Ivy said cocking her eyebrow.

"Not unless you want someone to bother you." Gordon said with a smirk.

"Then you have a deal, Commissioner."

"Thanks, Ivy." The two shook hands, and walked out of the room together. Down the narrow stairs the descended, and Ivy started for her room. Gordon followed behind her.

"Uhm, can I help you?" She said a little confused.

"Well…I need you to start helping me now. So if you have anything of value in there, go grab it. I'll wait right here." Ivy nodded and skipped into her room. She closed the door and twirled in a circle laughing to herself. She looked around her room…Nothing, except for Gordon's coat. She picked it up and draped it over her arm. She came back out and smiled at Gordon.

"Is…Is that it?" He said confused.

"You took everything else of mine when you first arrested me." She said flatly.

"Oh…Oh yes."

"All I have is this jacket to lent me. Would you like it back?" She held it out to him, but he held his hand up in protest.

"For now, you can keep it." The two walked outside and over to his squad car. She sat back down in the familiar leather seat and smiled to herself. Gordon started the car, and the roar of the engine disturbed the peace outside of Arkham. As they drove away Ivy looked over her shoulder at her prison. Her smile broadened more and more as Arkham became smaller and smaller.


End file.
